


Sex Everywhere

by Katsumi98



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi98/pseuds/Katsumi98
Summary: I'm just doing this for the hell of it basically, a lot of anime character, a lot of sex, a lot of fun. If you enjoy this, you can thank TikTok for putting these ideas in my head. So please do enjoy it.
Kudos: 19





	Sex Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that this is my first ever time writing sex scenes and not reading them. So if they're bad...blame the public education system? However, I do hope that you find this somewhat...entertaining. I'm just a dirty-minded girl looking to share my filth. Updates will come every weekend and I will think of as many as I can but until then please enjoy what I have now.

You sighed in relief as you walked into your apartment, kicking your heels off into the corner. "These next three days off will be pure bliss." As you walked into your kitchen you threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and a popped the top on a can of soda. Cutting the TV on the news loud sirens blared in your ear as you looked out the window you saw blue and red flashing lights one by one fly down the street.  
"Police are now in pursuit of one of the villains affiliated with the League of Villains, they are searching for him high and low, please stay indoors, lock all windows and doors. And if you see any suspicious activity please call this number. Now going forward into this session, we interview Pro Hero Endeavor as he-." 

You snapped your head to the sound of the TV cutting off to see no one there you walked to the living room table and picked up said remote seeing burns on the buttons. "What the fuck-." You jumped as your microwave beeped the sound shocking you causing you to drop the remote and bang your knee on the table 

"Ahhhh Damn it!!!" 

As you hop your way to the microwave you rubbed your knee. You grabbed your popcorn and threw it in a bowl and headed to the couch in search of the missing remote. Getting on your hands and knees you looked under the table "Looking for this, sweet cheeks?" You gasped and jumped up from the floor "Who are you, what do you want?!" 

He smirked "Just someone enjoying the view, you can keep looking for the remote if you want I'll just sit here." you stood your ground firm yet terrified "Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops." As he stood up you realized that he was quite taller than you; maybe half a head taller; but you weren't interested in getting any closer to find out. "It's in your best decision not to call the cops sweetie; you see, in about two seconds I can burn you to ash, quicker than you can reach the phone or door."  
You stood in your spot your body ready to flee but your mind against it. 'Quirk, what can my quirk do in a situation like this?! Hey, need any math done, I'll do it quick literally,' 

"What do you want?" He sighed "Ugh you're no fun, I just need a place to hide doll just til the cops leave the street but I can see they're looking for me hard. Might take a while." You sighed "Can't you hide somewhere else?" As he plopped down in the chair you were occupying, he groaned "I could, but your window was open. Hope you don't mind I took the liberty of exploring your place."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!?!"

He smiled "Well, you're cute when you're angry." You blushed "Why were you in my room?!?!" He kicked his feet up on the table "I got bored, had to do something for the past hour." Your once comfortable energy in your house felt foreign. You sat down on the couch, slightly moving closer to the edge in case an escape was needed. The lights of the TV cut on and the man's features were illuminated. Scars on his face achieved clearly with staples and the discolored skin a dark purple. You watched him as he flicked through the TV; his demeanor calm and relaxed while you were rigid and frightened. 

"Why is everything about the heroes, nothing entertaining." You sat back against the arm of the couch your eyes trained on him, never have you seen a villain so close to you, and yet one affiliated with the League. It scared you, it excited you, so many different emotions in your mind you didn't know how to act. "What's your name?" I sat up staring at him "My-my name? It's (Y/N)" He smirked "Aw are you shy (Y/N) ~"  
You didn't like that, the way he said it was almost attractive, seductive, tantalizingly dangerous. You swallow a lump that managed to get in your throat "What's your name?" He took a quick glance at you up and down and then back at the TV screen "Hmph, why should I tell you?" You pushed yourself closer to him "Are you kidding me, you come in my house uninvited, stay here for an hour while exploring my house, and scare the shot out of me. The least you can do is be human and introduce yourself." 

He sat the remote next to him and bought his face closer to yours "Unless you're important I don't think you need to know my name." Aware of the space between you two getting smaller you pushed away from him. "Where are you going? Trying to run away?" You turned your head away from him "No you're just too close!!!" A loud moan filled the quiet space as you both looked at the TV to see a man and woman on the kitchen counter making out. You both watched as he sat her on the counter and ran his hands down her body. "What are you doing turn the channel!!" As he watched blush fill your face he smirked "No I don't think I will, this is entertainment enough."  
You turned your back to him and crossed your legs on the couch. The moaning got louder, and you craned your neck to face him "Did you turn it up?!" He smirked, "What are you gonna do about it." 

You whipped your head around and stared at the door to the hallway. If he is watching it as intently as you think you can run to the door, he might be quicker, run to the kitchen and grab a knife. He cannot grab you if you have a knife and even if he does you can stab him and run. As you heard the woman scream in pleasure you squeezed your thighs together and twisted your head to lol at him. He had his legs apart his hand dangerously close to his crotch as you watched him tilt his head to the side you bolted. Throwing your legs over the back of the couch you ran to the kitchen grabbing a knife you looked up to see him gone from the couch. He grabbed your arms and bought them behind your back, 

"You’re fast sweetie," 

He took the knife out of your hands "But not faster than me." As he pushed you down on the counter you could feel the air leaving your body momentarily. As you continued to gasp for air you felt the blade of the knife against your throat. You followed the movements of the knife causing you to crane your left back to look at him "Were you planning on attacking me? After I was generous enough to not kill you right away?" He pushed your hands into your back causing the counter to dig into your hips and your back to arch. 

"S-s-stop." You could feel his cock behind you as he rubbed against your ass. A very light moan came from his lips as you tried to wiggle yourself away from him. "Did you think about what would happen if I took the knife from you? Or if I just attacked you on a whim?" You shook your head the fear taking over your body. He threw the knife away and into the wall by the door. His other hand grabbing your hips and pulling you even more against him. He grabbed your neck and kept your eyes locked on him,  
"Looks like I found something more entertaining to do~."

As he pushed his lips to yours your eyes widened, pushing your hips back to get away from him you realized he was pushing his hips into yours. He pulled away and spun you around, so your chest was in contact with his. A moan escaped his lips and you pushed your hands on his chest. “No, stop it.” He grinned and started trailing kisses down your neck “Oh I know you want this sweetie; I saw you grabbing your skirt and squeezing your thighs together.”

He trailed his kissed to your ear lobe “I know you want me; your face is red; your breathing is uneven.” You focused on trying to control your breathing as you spoke: “H-How do you know I’m not nervous there’s a killer in my house.” He smirked, “I know the difference.” He sat you on the corner of the counter “One thing I’m not is a rapist, so if you don’t want this say so now.” You hesitated to think your next words through; you’ve never experienced anything as exciting as this, the rush of adrenaline hit you “Okay.” He smirked “Dabi.” As he yanked your skirt from your hips you questioned if this was the right thing to do. 

“Dabi?” He nodded “My name, I’ll be sure you remember it after tonight.” He looked down at your shirt and ripped it off “Hey!” He threw it to the side “I’ll steal you another one.” You scoffed “Gee thanks.” He slid his hand against your underwear, and you gasped as he touched your clit, he smirked “Matching bra and panties, and they’re lace maybe you’re not such a virgin after all.” As he began to pull your panties off of you; you groaned “I never said I was a vir-” You threw your head back and moaned and he shoved two fingers inside you the smirk in his voice obvious 

“Well, that was too easy to find.”

Your breath hitched and your panting sped up as he continued his pursuit on your g-spot. He lowered his head down to your clit and started to suck as your hands clutched his hair your breath caught in your throat. “W-w-wait I can’t handle b-b-both.” He pulled his mouth away from his pursuit “You’ll learn to deal with me.” You giggled “You say it *gasp* like this will be a normal AHHHH thing.” He smirked and stood up sucking his fingers off as they entered his mouth “It will be.” He lifted you up over his shoulder 

“HEY PUT ME DOWN!!!” As he headed to your bedroom you could feel his fingers caressing your womanhood and he walked the friction making a small but noticeable shiver go up your back. “We’re not done; got anywhere to be tomorrow?” He threw you on your bed and started to undress “Yes I have to work.” You knew you didn’t but would it really have been wise to tell a villain that you’re not expected at work for another three days? What if you just signed your death certificate and handed it over to him. He threw his jacket on the chair next to your bed  
“That’s not very nice lying to me; now is it?” You looked up at him “How do you know I was lying?!” He smirked, “You talk out loud to yourself when you came home.” He took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants “So, I have three days to play with you, by then the cops should be off me and I’ll be out of your hair.” He sat the chair across from you facing the bed and sat down his legs as far apart as they could go. You took in what he said, ‘Three days, he wanted to stay here for three days and ‘play’ with me’ 

“You can’t stay here for three days.” He smirked and grabbed your arm and pulled you to stand in front of him; his hands trailing from your arms, up to your shoulders, down your breasts, and back to your womanhood. Stopping the moan you felt coming you grabbed his arm as he gently started to rub your clit. The roughness from his skin making the contact even more amazing. 

He grabbed your ass and pulled you closer for his head to touch your stomach “I don’t believe I asked,” he pulled you on his lap neither of his hands moving from their spot “I was telling you what I was going to do,” He pushed his fingers inside, finding your g-spot immediately “AHHH” You grabbed his arm trying to slow or stop the pressure caught in your stomach. He wrapped his arm around your waist and grabbed the arm holding his and pulled it away “I’m going to stay for three days.” Throwing you head back at the pleasure he gave you your eyes closed “We’re going to play for those three days.” His thumb moved to rub your clit and you pushed your legs together, the pressure increasing “And you’re going to like it.” 

He continued his torture as he felt your inside squeeze him tighter “Are you going to cum?” Your moans had gotten louder, became more erratic the white spots in your eyes becoming larger white blobs “Please!!” His smirk disappeared and he pulled his hands away for you. You fell to your knees on the floor, your legs shaking and your heart racing “Wait why’d you stop,” 

He tilted his head “You don’t get everything for nothing, you know what to do.” As he pushed his back against the chair you found your hands pulling his cock out of his pants. As it sprung up in front of you, you stared “It will fit won’t it?” He smiled “It will,” He slipped his hand under your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes “Or I’ll make it fit.” You swallowed the lump in your throat and pushed your hair behind your ear while you lowered your mouth down his cock. A gasp filled the air as you felt Dabi grab your hair “FUCK!”

Continuing to suck and bob your head up and down his cock you moaned. The small vibrations causing Dabi to thrust his hips upwards and deeper down your throat. His quiet moans now louder, his hands gripping your scalp and his body hotter than ever. “You’re such a good dirty girl for me, moan around my cock again.” Your moans continued to stimulate his cock “Good girl” wetness pooled in between your legs again as you moaned ever more his praise making you want to continue so that he could continue to paise you more. You took the rest of him down your throat, your nose touching his stomach and your chin against his balls.

“FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!!” He pulled your hair and bucked his hips to the back of your throat releasing his seed. You pushed against his hips, his hands keeping you firm against him. As you pushed away you gasped for air, coughing, trying to catch your breath. “You could have warned me damn it, I almost died.” He smirked “But you knew what you were doing, and you knew what was going to happen to you. Why should I warn you when you knew the outcome?” You blushed as he pushed you down on the bed, kicking his pants off and to the side. “Now, let’s finish this.” 

He aligned his cock to you and smirked “I don’t think it’ll fit all the wa-.” You screamed as he pushed himself inside of you in one go; your hands digging into his back as you held him closer to your body. You weren’t a virgin, but it had been sometime before you were with a man, work had taken over, villains were everywhere. And the last thing you wanted was to be in a relationship with one; yet here you are, with a villain that broke into your house to hide from the police. “So fucking tight, even better than your mouth. How long has it been since you’ve had someone inside you?” You pushed your head against his chest your words coming out in gasps. “At least a year… and a half… I think.” He smirked “Shame,” 

As he pushed his hips against your ass, you fell back on the bed “Wait not yet.” He lifted your leg up pushing it against your chest he pulled out and thrust his hips back into yours at full speed “I don’t wait for anyone sweetheart.” He continued to thrust in and out as you could feel your stomach tingle. 

He wrapped his arm around your leg keeping it pressed against your body “AH!” laying up against your stomach forcing himself deeper inside you your hands found their way to his chest. The combination of the rough and smooth skin under your hands. “Do you feel that sweet cheeks, how deep I am inside you it feels great doesn’t it?” Your words chose not to come out; your mind so confused about what to say. You wanted more; this feeling was something that no one could explain. It was pure pleasure and stinging pain, rough and soft. You nodded your head “Please more please.” 

Dabi’s smirk grew bigger on his face as he pulled out of you. He turned you around so that he was sitting behind you pulling you into his lap he sat you down on his cock. “Put me inside you yourself.” You stared at him and you slid him inside, his cock reaching even deeper inside you. You gasped as he pulled your head back to lock his lips with yours. “Look at us.” He wrapped his hand around your neck holding it straight as his index finger lifted your chin. “Can you see how deep inside of you I am; how wet you are, how much you’re enjoying it?” You stared at the back of your bedroom door and your full-sized mirror. “Yes.”

His lips found the back of your neck as the warmth from his lips and the cold sting from the staples mixing. As his hips thrust his cock deeper inside you your screams filled your bedroom. A loud banging was heard from beside your bedroom wall “SHUT UP!!” Dabi smirked, “I think we need to be a little louder.” He wrapped his arms around your hips and his thrust increased “AHHHHH!!” Your screams filled the room, you could feel the roughness of your throat. You threw you head back on his shoulder and closed your eyes Dabi gave a sharp tug on your hair.  
“Don’t you dare close your eyes, look in the mirror and if you look away for even a second, I’ll stop right now.” You stared at the mirror watching Dabi as he thrust and ground his hips into yours. Your screams turning into moans as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to release. Dabi wrapped his hands around your throat squeezing lightly, your hand grabbed his arm while you dug your fingernails into his thigh. “Fuck, I’m coming.” 

You gasped as you felt his cock throb inside you, as you moan you clenched him tighter. “FUCK do that again.” You continued clenching your inner walls together around him; he released his grasp on your throat and swung his arm around you to rub your clit. You gasped sharply, the air leaving your chest as your eyes rolled in the back of your head “DABI!” As you could feel your release you felt a sharp thrust as he cam inside you. His seed spilling deep inside you warming your inside up. He fell back and you followed falling on his chest. “See; now wasn’t that entertaining?” You stared blankly at the ceiling nodding your head as he pulled out of you. He sighed and laid you beside him “Go to sleep, we’ll have some more fun tomorrow morning.” You turned your head to him and nodded blankly; closing your eyes you fell into a blissful sleep but not before hearing Dabi whisper in your ear. “I’ll have a lot of fun with you for the next three days.”


End file.
